


Serious About You

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Love + Angst [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Jack can’t even express how much he loves Mac, M/M, Slow Sex, proposal during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jack always said what was on his mind, no matter the situation.





	Serious About You

“Ahhh,” Mac pressed his head back into the pillow, letting out a breathless moan of pleasure. His toes curled into the bed sheets from where his bent legs bracketed Jack’s body. His body was alight with unfiltered pleasure as Jack panted into his neck as he slowly, tenderly thrust into him. 

“Jack, please,” Mac, pleaded his eyes were half-open as he panted from kiss-swollen lips. Jack laced his fingers through the gaps between Mac’s, loosely pinning the blond’s hands on the pillow on either side of his head. 

“Mac, Mac,” Jack moaned out as he snapped his hip forward, pushing deeper into his lover below him. The action pushed another breathless moan from the genius, his head tipping back and eyes slipping closed. 

Jack couldn’t resist licking a stripe up the exposed skin, sucking lightly at Mac’s Adam’s apple as he did so. Mac clung to Jack’s hands and pressed his legs firmer against Jack’s hips and thighs. 

“Mac… Fuck,” Jack pulled himself away from Mac’s flushed skin that was blooming with marks he had worried into the soft flesh earlier that night. Mac peered up at him with dark eyes and Jack was struck with so much love and need that he couldn’t contain it any longer.

“Marry me,” Jack said seriously as he stared into Mac’s blue eyes. 

“Wha?” Mac blinked slowly, hips jerking when Jack stilled from his place deep inside of him. 

“I’m serious, Angus MacGyver will you marry me?” Jack asked with his heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Jack, I, I… Yes, yes!” Mac unlaced their fingers to cup Jack’s face gently and pull him down into a kiss. Jack felt like he was on cloud nine, his body moving again. Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, nails digging into his skin as their kiss broke and Mac gasped and mewled right into Jack’s ear as the two neared their own orgasms. 

“Jack!” Mac threw his head back as he came, clenching tightly around Jack as he did. Jack buried his face in Mac’s neck to muffle his own cry of pleasure. Jack kept rocking his hips forward as he rode out his own orgasm, spilling himself into his fiancée. 

“I love you so, so much.” Jack murmured low in Mac’s ear as he gently lowered the two of them onto the bed.

“I love you too Jack,” Mac murmured back, eyes already closing as his exhaustion took control. Jack kissed him fondly and held his fiancée close and content to just enjoy the moment and all the ones that would follow.


End file.
